eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Temple of Kor-Sha
This is a tier 2 Kunark raiding zone. Once inside the Temple you will need to watch out for wandering 83x4 mobs. There are 5 or 6 of these wandering mobs which come in pairs roaming throughout the zone, and they roam a LONG way. One pair of these mobs will come almost all the way to the zone in point. They come in pairs (a Charnak soldier and a Chokidai tracker) but may be far apart -- have the MT taunt the soldier and the OT taunt the tracker. From the zone in point your raid force will need to head either left or right up the stairs. No wandering mobs up there, just make sure your raid force avoids pulling the first wandering mob as you proceed up the stairs. Kill the 83x4 (non-aggro simple tank and spank) in both the room to the right and the room to the left. Go back to the entrance and proceed to kill the first wandering pair then proceed into the first lower room to kill another Runic Guardian. Proceed into the next hallway, continuing to keep an eye out for wandering pairs. The next room is a non-attackable Atrebe. Kill off a couple of the other wandering pairs of Soilder/dog combos. Enter into the next hallway making your first available left down yet another hallway. Follow this hallway around to a circular room and kill the Runic Guardian that stands there. Proceed down the stairs all the way and kill more Runic Guardians in the room to the left and right. After you have killed these two runic guardians send the entire group up to the first flight of stairs. Make sure the tank has enough healing to keep him alive while is pulls the named ( ). The rest of the raid force will stay at the bottom of the stairs with the OT and prepare to pull and . Entyr will cast an Arcane effect that needs to be cured immediatly and Ilyan will cast some type of Elemental. One strategy is to send the entire raid force to fight Uzdrak and debuffing him thoroughly. Make sure the MT is parked in a corner and the rest of the raid is parked in the opposite corner. Watch the AoE's and KB's. At 80%, the MT group stays on Uzdrak while the rest of the raid goes down the stairs and to the right to pull Entyr. Entyr will cast an arcane effect that needs to be cured immediately. Once Entyr is dead, the raid runs back up to pound on Uzdrak some more with lots of debuffs. At 50%, the raid runs down to Ilyan. Ilyan will cast an elemental. Once Ilyan is down, go back up to the MT group to finish off Uzdrak. Everyone proceed back up the stairs and make a left. In this room there are 5 aggro mobs 2 of which are named and also another Runic Guardian. Pull the Runic Guardian into the hallway to finish him off. One strat is to split the nameds, another is just have your MT tank em all. Pull them into the hallway to keep the fight contained. Use the timers on the AoE and use AoE blockers. Buff for poison and disease resists. Order of the kills is excavationers, Uthtak the Cruel, and Aktar the Dark. After the fight, in the room they were standing is a small box that your Monk, Bruiser or SK should collect for the next fight. Everyone now moves back to the unattackable Atrebe's room. MT park in the corner everyone else but their backs against one of the pillars or on the stairs. The person who collected the box can spawn Atrebe. Atrebe has a knock forward that will fling the raid. Get the AoE timers use AoE blockers and easy enough. Continue the way you were going until you reach the atrium -- it will have 4 waterfalls in the corners. Have the raid stay in the hallway while the MT pulls the roamer back to the raid for an easy kill. There are two assassins hidden in the waterfalls. Have the MT step into the water to spawn them and pull them back to the raid for some more easy kills. There are two smaller hallways to the north and east. Each end in a room that contains a named, Zarda and Kodux. Pull the extra mob in each room and kill them in the hallway before beginning the next fight. The two named need to be fought together, but there is a trick. They need to be kept as far apart as possible or else they will cast an AOE that will wipe the raid. Their health also needs to be within 30% of each other. During the fight, they will target random people in the raid and port them into the center. One strategy is to divide the raid into two groups and stand in the north and east hallways to fight the twins. Everyone targets through their mob. When the twins teleport someone, have one person from each group call out the name of the person teleported and the direction they should run. This helps to bring the mobs back to the tanks quickly and prevent the twins from meeting up. Tanks should stand in the hallway but near the atrium to taunt the mobs after each teleport. Give yourself a well-deserved pat on the back for that fight. Stupidly insane ability to teleport people into the atrium so both twins go after them makes this a pointless fight. Just ignore them, they aren't needed to kill the boss. Head down the west hallway, killing another set of roamers and two more Runic Guardians.